The Missing Black
by Little Wolf Raven
Summary: Disappeared as a child, Lyra grown up with Kagome as sisters and went down the well with her. Mated to Sesshomaru, what happens when Naraku appears once more and her past is learned?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius stared at the crib as James and Lily were holding Harry, "I am sorry Sirius, we can't find her" Remus said while he fell to his knees. "Professor Dumbledore is looking, we must go to Potter manor" James said as Remus helped Sirius up while being lead away from the house where his only daughter disappeared.

Lyra's POV

I yawn while walking through the house with one hand on my stomach, its been 500 years since me and Kagome fell down the well. I mated with Sesshomaru after the Jewel was finished, Kagome and Inuyasha had decided to go to the present after Sango's and Miroku's wedding.

Its been a year since they came through the well, Inuyasha has adjusted well with the help of Shippo and Sesshomaru. "Are you okay Mama?" I heard my Eldest enter, "I am fine, did Father send you?" I ask him which he nods. Daisuke is our first born, he was born a year after the Jewel was finished.

During the years that pass we had four more children, twin girls we named Misaki and Yuki who are already mated. Kazuki is the third child who is still looking for a mate and our last child Ichirou who is just 6 years old. "Yeah he wanted me to check on you and the pup" he said, "well Ichirou is taking a nap and I am about to cook dinner" I told him.

He helped me cook dinner as I frown seeing him looking worried, "whats the matter son?" I ask him, "Papa told me not to tell you but I think you should know, their has been signs of the spider" he said while I tense, "are you sure?" I ask. Naraku had disappeared after the Jewel was done, no one could find him which worried the group.

"Yes Mama, we fear he will want revenge" he said while I rub my stomach, I heard tapping as I turn to see an owl at the window. I let the owl in as I took the letter and gave the girl a treat, "who is it from?" he asked, "from the head goblin in England" I told him as I read the letter and frown.

"He wants to meet with me about my birth family, my biological father is alive" I told him, "you should go Mama, I know you have been wondering why you were dropped off at Aunt Kagome's shrine" Daisuke said as I smile, "I am but I must speak to your father about this" I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**[In this story Naraku wasn't defeated but the Jewel is no more, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to live in the modern world with Shippo. Lyra had a creature inheritance, she is a black Inu which surprised her family. She stayed with Sesshomaru and mated with him, so she has his life span. Just message me if you have any questions, I will be getting to my other stories soon]**

I yawn as I get off the plane, Sesshomaru didn't like me coming to England which I understand since he has always been protective of me and since I am pregnant it is worse. 'Just arrived in England' I text Sesshomaru as I got a cab, getting off as I paid the driver I walked into the leaky cauldron.

I take out my wand after getting the wall that seperated the leaky cauldron and diagon ally, the goblins explained how to get to Diagon ally since portkeys were not good for me. I wore a dark blue kimono with butterflies on it that was hidden by a cloak, I walked into the bank and walked to a goblin.

"Excuse me, I was sent this letter for a meeting" I told the goblin handing him the letter, "wait here" the goblin spoke as he walked away. "Follow me" the goblins said when he came back 5 minutes later, I follow him to a office as I entered. "Greetings Ms. Tashio, please sit" the goblin on the chair spoke, I sit down as I look at him.

"I am in charge of the Black account, your father has been trying to find you and has been searching for you. We have not told him of this meeting, dark times are happening" he said which made me frown, I remember seeing a newspaper at the leaky cauldrin about he who must not be named is back.

"Where can I find him?" I ask the goblin, "Hogwarts, he is stationed there with his friend to protect the school" the goblin said, "thank you" I said while the goblin showed me to the fireplace. "This will take you to the headmaster's office in Hogwarts, give him this letter" the goblin said said as I took the letter and used the Floo.

Stepping out, I saw a older man with a white beard seated on the chair. "Hello" he said as I look at him, "Hello sir, one of the goblins told me to give this letter to you" I said handing him the letter. "Please have a seat" he said as I sat down, I watch him read the letter as I saw his expression turn into one of shock.

"Lyra Black, oh my Sirius will be happy we found you" he said as he looked up at me, "you look much older though" he said with a frown. "Things happened" I told him as he sighs, "well I won't push you my dear, Sirius is protecting the school with his friend. He has been looking for you since you disappeared, he will be happy to know you are alive and well" Mr. Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore! Come quick, those things are attacking the barriers again" I heard someone shout running in, "I will check it out Hagrid, tell the others to keep the children in the hall" Dumbledore said. "Things?" I ask in confusion as I got up to follow, "He who must not be named has a partner of sorts, no one knows who this person is" he told me while I look around the school.

I followed him outside the castle as I tense sensing demons, "can they get in?" I ask the professor, "no the barrier will hold" he told me while I watch the demons attacking it. 'Naraku' I thought knowing he is helping the so called dark lord, "Professor Dumbledore" I heard as I turn to see two men running out.

"James...Sirius, the barrier will be fine do not worry. Sirius I was about to call you, I have found Lyra" Professor Dumbledore said as I saw my father looked shocked, "where?" his friend asked while I stepped forward and his friend turns to me. "Lyra, Sirius look she has Isabella's eyes" his friend told his friend, I saw my father turn to me as his eyes rolled back and he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a few days since I arrived in Hogwarts, I spent the days with my father and my aunt getting to know them and my aunt's family. Today was Hogsmeade weekend and they had to go protect the students, Harry and his friends are going to take me and show me around. "Come on" Harry said as I followed him to meet with his friends, the whole school now knows that the daughter of Sirius Black has returned a bit older.

I knew my father wants answered but I need to speak with Sesshomaru before I speak with him and Professor Dumbledore. I follow them to Hogsmeade as I look around, my father is with his friend guarding the students. I know my aunt is coming with the rest of her children, "so Lyra did you go to any magical school in Japan?" Hermione asked. "No I was tutored in my magic" I told her.

They showed me where everything in Hogsmeade is as I follow them to the three broomsticks, I sit with them as Harry and his friend went to get drinks. I saw my father and my godfather sitting together, "how long are you going to be here?" Harry asked while I smile, "not sure for a week maybe" I told him since I know Sesshomaru will worry more if I don't return.

"Have you told Sirius?" Harry asked as I smile sadly, "not yet" I told him while I sense something approaching hogsmeade. We heard screams, "death eaters" Ron said while Hermione and Harry stand up. "Mom...Rose" Harry said running out of the three broomsticks, "Harry!" his friends shout as I follow them knowing his sister is with my aunt.

"Harry!" I heard aunt Lily speak as I saw her tied up with Rose near her, "Harry Potter" I hear making me shiver seeing a snake faced guy near them. "Voldemort" Harry spoke as I saw his friends right behind them, I heard a scream as I saw Rose being lifted by a very familiar tentacle. "Rose!" my aunt and Harry shout as I took out a dagger from my boot throwing it watching it get cut in half.

I caught Rose as I heard a familiar laugh, "my oh my what a surprise" I heard as I turn seeing Naraku right in my face. "Naraku" I said as I felt his hand touch my face making me slap his hand away, I notice Harry throwing spells at Voldemort and his friends saving my aunt. I sense the demons nearing, "so beautiful after so many years" he said while I step back feeling his tentacle wrap around my stomach.

"Lyra!" I heard my father shout as I hold Rose close, I heard screaming as I saw demons attacking. "Get away from me" I spoke slashing his tenticle as I use a spell to throw him towards Voldemort. I put Rose behind as I hold my dagger killing any demon that attacks, "Dumbledore" I heard as I saw Professor Dumbledore appear with others.

I got distracted as I felt Naraku's tentacle wrap around me pulling me towards him, I look back to see Rose run to her father. "Lyra!" I heard my father as everything stopped including the demons, "I guess Black's missing kid will work" I heard Voldemort speak as I coughed knowing at any moment Naraku can tighten it.

I close my eyes as I sense my first born near, I try to move before I heard an arrow and then a hiss. "No" I heard my father shout as I was falling, "got you" I heard as Daisuke say when he caught me. "Damn you dogs" Naraku hissed in anger as he put me down, I watched Naraku disappear along with Voldemort and his servents.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked as I nod while I turn when seeing Inuyasha jump down with Kagome on his back, "Lyra, you okay?" she asked while I smile, "I am alright" I told her. I lean against Daisuke before he picked me up bridal style, "rest now..father has been informed" Daisuke whispered while I nod and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

 _Sorry for the late update, I've had writers block and now I am back to update my stories_

 _Should I have Daisuke's point of view next chapter?_


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke's POV

I hold my mother close as Kagome made sure she was okay, "everything is fine," Kagome told them as I saw a few people come close. "Is she okay?" I heard as I knew this was her father, "yes she is fine, she just needs rest" I told him as I held her close not wanting anyone near her. "Sirius just take them to your home, we can get answers when she is awake" another man said while he nods and we followed him.

Lyra's POV

I open my eyes to see Daisuke sitting beside me, "where are we?" I ask him as he looked at me, "at your father's home" he said while I sit up. "Is the baby?" I whisper while he smiles, "healthy and strong" he said while I sigh in relief. I knew I would have to tell my father about her pregnancy and her history with Naraku.

"Uncle Inu and Aunt Kagome are downstairs waiting for you, we haven't said anything" he said while I stand up, "does your father know?" I ask him while he nods. "He is coming, he gave us permission to tell them since our enemy joined theirs" he said while I follow him downstairs, "Lyra!" I head my dad shout as I look at him and smile before he hugs me.

"I am okay" I told him as I saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting across a few other people, I saw Professor Dumbledore and my aunt. "How are you my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "I am good" I told him with a smile as I sti down. "Who was that man?" my father asked, "his name is Naraku and he is a demon" I told them as I heard gasps from the other people. I knew they were members of the order and are fighting this war.

"Who are you?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at Inuyasha and the group, Kagome looked at me as I smile and nod. "My name is Kagome Higurashi...I grew up with Lyra, she became my sister and best friend" Kagome introduced herself, "Inuyasha" Inu spoke in annoyance, "I am Daisuke Tashio" my son introduced himself.

"Me and my uncle Inu are half-demons" Daisuke told them as I saw the people look at them in fear, "Hagrid is bringing their clan leader here" Professor Dumbledore told the order. We heard the door open as we heard small footsteps run, "big brother" I heard Ichirou shout as Daisuke smiled at his little brother.

"Glad you made it Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as I saw my mate standing there, "Mommy!" I heard as I turn to catch Ichirou in her arms. "Mommy?!" I heard her father shout in surprise as I ignore him for a minute, "Hi sweetheart, did you behave?" I ask while he nods and told me of his day as I smile.

"Mate" I heard as I turn to look at Sesshomaru, "I am fine" I told him while he stared at me before looking at the humans, "my name is Sesshomaru Tashio, I am a full demon and Naraku has been a pain to us" he told the group. "Can we pause...he said Mommy, what is going on Lyra?" my father asked as I sigh so I started to explain about the time travel and the Jewel.

"So you are married to him?" my father asked while I nod, "yes in human terms, I have been with him for 500 years dad" I told him. "How many children do you have Lyra?" my aunt asked as I smile, "4 and one on the way" I told her as I heard a thump and saw my father was passed out.

* * *

 ** _I_ _am back and I will be updating my stories, I have been having writer's block so decided to take a break_**


	5. Author's Note

Hi everyone, I will be updating my stories soon and re-writing a story. I should update this weekend


End file.
